Every super hero needs a day off
by cheshire2
Summary: Kim and ron finally express what they really feel about eachother, woo hoo!


Every super hero needs a day off  
  
There she sat, on the side walk near buenos nacho, twirling her straw in her drink and listening to the sounds of ron inhaling his usual meal beside her. " no calls of evil all day, whats with those people?" she said, looking at ron. " I dunno," said ron, his mouth full of taco meat, " i think there is some big convention today that runs a few days, so all the villians are there instead of well, causing evil." Ron took his last bite and gave the rest of his food to rufus ( "all right!!"). " its kind of boring without all the action isnt it" kim said, tossing her drink in the trash. "want to do anything tonight...? like see a movie or something?" said ron. Kim glanced over at him and saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "sure, i need to get going, pick me up at seven?" kim said, and with that she stepped onto the bus.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT (dun dun dunnn): Ron was tearing though his closet, looking for the right thing to wear. Rufus was peering at him from one of his ceiling fan blades, for fear of being covered with flying clothes. "why am i making such a big fuss about getting dressed? its just my best friend, kim.", he said to himself, and he smiled when he said her name. " oh my god..." he thought to himself.. " i think im falling in love with kim!" ********************************** Meanwhile, kim was sitting on her bed, calmly picking out what she was to wear. She already knew what it would be, but she kept looking for better ideas. In the end she settled with a green shirt thats sleeves went to the elbows,and of course that showed her stomach. and a black skirt , with her black shoes. She heard a knock on her door and her fathers voice " kim honey, rons here" Kim walked downstairs, it had gotten colder so she put on a dark trenchcoat like jacket that went to her knees. She saw ron in the doorway shuffling his feet, and she grinned and walked toward him. *********************************** after digging into his closet ron had chosen a dark red hooded sweatshirt and the normal blue pants. He looked at him and felt almost as if he shouldnt be looking at her, but he could, they were still best friends. ************************************ At the movies, ron had bought them tickets, and sodas and popcorn, kim had noticed how.. flirty that was. The sat side by side in the back of the theatre. The movie was supposed to be scary, the scariest of the year, she didnt want to freak out sitting next to ron, but the tickets were already bought and she was already in the theatre. She decided to think about non scary things, and her mind went quickly to ron. She sniffed the air lightly, " man, does he smell good" she thought. She looked at his eyes, trying purposely not to look at her, but he had nice eyes all the same. When the movie started, her eyes watched the screen and they didnt leave it too much. ************************************* half way though the movie, ron had noticed kim was flinching and hiding her face. It must be a little bit too scary for her, he thought sympatheticly. " you ok? " he said, putting his hand on top of hers on the seat, because someone had ripped off the armrest so it was like two seats together. . She answered by almost screaming and hiding her face in rons shoulder. He glanced down and smiling slightly, and he gently patted her head. He managed to pick her up and sit her on his lap, and let her continue to hug him. ************************************* Kim breathed into his shoulder, inhaling his collogne and smiling. She had been wanting to be this close to him all night, and she felt deep feelings for him beginning to stir inside her heart. ************************************* as the movie ended, all of the people in the theatre filtered out, except kim and ron. Kim hadnt moved from her spot but they knew they needed to. "kim.. the movies over now" said ron, looking at her and helping her off the seat.  
  
They had decided to walk home, through the park. Half way through, ron said " hey kim, come over here.." , and he stood near a tree and took out a small pocket knife. he crouched on the ground and kim did the same "what are you going to do?" she said, he courage back, now that the movie was over. "im going to carve our names into the tree" ron said, beginning to carve. When he had finished, on the tree was kim p and ron s were here. And to kims surprise, he carved a heart around it. "ron.. why did you.." kim began, but she never got to finish, ron had sat her against the tree and kissed her. a few minutes later when their lips had finally parted, " i love you kim possible"said ron "and i love you ron stopable" said kim in reply,  
  
and with that they walked hand in hand out of the park, leaving a carved heart in a tree, and ending a day free of crime, bound to start tomorrow.  
  
THE END. (r & r please)  
  
Thanks for reading, 33 moi. 


End file.
